Haruno Sakura: A Rapunzel Story
by Asakura Usuma
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis menara yang bermimpi untuk melihat ribuan lampion terbang. Sasuke Uchiha, buronan calon pewaris klan yakuza yang berusaha menemukan menara di tengah hutan sebagai tempat bersembunyi. Benang takdir tak semata-mata mempertemukan mereka, namun juga menguak rahasia yang telah tersembunyi selama 17 tahun. /AU/ Modern World/ Long OS/ No Lime, just kiss scene/
Cerita ini bukan sepenuhnya milik saya. Saya hanya mengganti dan menambah beberapa bagian agar sesuai dengan apa yang saya inginkan.

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura: A Rapunzel Story**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Original Rapunzel/ Tangled story owned by Disney

 **.**

 **.**

( _OOC, AU, long story, miss typo)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy reading ^^  
_

* * *

.

.

.

"Aarggghh! Danna! Cepat kemari!" Teriak histeris seorang wanita.

"Ada apa, Hime? Kenapa kamu berteriak?"

"Putri kita hilang! Hikz! Hikz!"

"Apaa?! Kakashi!" Teriak sang suami.

"Iya Tuan?"

"Cari putriku ke seluruh tempat! Temukan dia apapun caranya!"

"Baik Tuan."

"Otou-cama, Kenapa Okaa-cama menangis?" Tanya seorang bocah sembari menguap, tanda bahwa kantuknya masih belum hilang.

"Adikmu menghilang. Cepat temani ibumu. Aku akan mencari adikmu."

"Hai' Tou-cama."

"Okaa-cama jangan menangis ya. Tou-cama sedang mencali adik. Sasoli yakin adik pasti segera ketemu." Ucap bocah berusia empat tahun untuk menenangkan ibunya.

"Iya sayang. Sekarang Sasori-kun tidur lagi ya."

"Hai' Okaa-cama."

.

.

.

 **17 Tahun Kemudian**

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

"Saku-chan, Kaa-chan berangkat bekerja. Kau mau aku bawakan apa?"

"Bolehkah aku ikut, Kaa-chan? Aku ingin sekali pergi ke kota. Boleh ya Kaa-chan? Boleh ya!. Boleh ya!." Pintaku setengah memohon.

"Kau tahu Sakura, diluar sana banyak penjahat yang mengincar gadis muda. Kaa-chan tidak akan bisa melindungimu. Jadi percuma saja kau memohon seperti itu. Kaa-chan tidak akan mengijinkanmu ikut."

"Hai' hai'. Sakura tahu." Jawabku dengan wajah cemberut. "Kalau begitu Sakura mau Kaa-chan membuatkanku pie cherry sepulangnya Kaa-chan nanti."

"Baiklah, nanti Kaa-chan buatkan. Sekalian Kaa-chan akan membeli bahannya di pasar. Kalau begitu Kaa-chan pergi dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik." Pesan Kaa-chan.

"Tenanglah Kaa-chan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memasuki menara ini. Kaa-chan hati-hati di jalan dan cepat pulang."

"Iya putri Kaa-chan yang cerewet." Jawab Ibu sambil mengecup puncak kepalaku.

Setelah menurunkan Kaa-chan dengan rambutku, aku masuk ke kamar untuk melanjutkan membaca. Aku, Senju Sakura hanya tinggal dengan ibuku, Senju Tsunade di sebuah hutan. Menaraku, aku tinggal di sebuah merana yang mungkin tingginya mencapai enam meter. Dengan sebuah pintu dan beberapa jendela diujung menara. Jadi, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menaik turunkan ibu dengan rambutku yang panjang. Ya, aku mempunyai rambut yang sangat panjang. Ibu melarangku memotongnya, karena ibu bilang aku terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang. Dan aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya heran. Kenapa kami harus tinggal di hutan. Aku pernah bertanya pada ibu akan hal itu. Ibu bilang kota sungguh tidak aman untuk gadis sepertiku apalagi dengan rambut pinkku yang unik. Sebegitu berbahayanya kah sebuah kota untuk gadis sepertiku? Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin. Tapi ibu selalu sedih saat aku memaksanya untuk membawaku ke kota. Tentu saja aku tidak mau membuat ibuku sedih. Jadi aku sebisa mungkin aku memendam keinginanku itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

"Temeee! Gawat Teme! Gawat banget!"

"Urusai! Jangan teriak sepagi ini Dobe!" Balasku pada sahabatku Naruto a.k.a Dobe.

"Tapi ini gawat Temee!"

"Kau ini berisik sekali Naruto! Mengganggu tidurku saja. Mendokusai!" Bahkan temanku Shikamaru yang biasanya tak memperdulikan apapun ikut terganggu dengan suara berisik si rambut pirang itu.

"Tak usah ikut campur Shika! Aku serius Teme!"

"Hn. Memangnya ada apa?" Akhirnya aku mengalah dan menimpali perkataan Dobe.

"Kau ingat laki-laki yang kau pukuli kemarin itu?"

"Maksudmu bocah berambut merah itu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Dia itu empat tahun lebih tua dari kita Teme. Dan asal kau tahu, dia itu Sasori."

"Sasori? Akasuna Sasori maksudmu?"

 _Braakk_

"Jangan bilang kalau dia Akasuna Sasori anggota kelompok Yakuza Akatsuki itu?"

"Aiissh! Kau ini mengagetkanku saja Kiba!" Cecar Naruto pada sahabatku Kiba.

"Dia bukan Cuma anggota. Lebih tepatnya anak dan calon pewaris dari pimpinan Akatsuki, Akasuna Kizashi." Kini giliran Sai yang sebelumya asyik dengan dunia imajinasinya, ikut menimpali.

Aku sendiri hanya terdiam karena terkejut, lebih tepatnya takut. Tapi aku tetap menunjukkan wajah stoicku di depan mereka. Uchiha tidak pernah takut atau setidaknya tidak boleh menunjukkan ketakutannya. Ya aku Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, serta cucu dari Uchiha Madara. Tapi sekarang aku hidup sendiri, karena mereka sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Sebenarnya aku masih mempunyai keluarga, mungkin. Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin apakah kakak laki-lakiku satu-satunya, Uchiha Itachi masih hidup. Dia pergi entah kemana dua tahun yang lalu. Aku tak masalah dia meninggalkanku, toh aku juga masih bisa hidup dan bersekolah tanpa dia. Yah, meskipun aku harus bekerja sepulang sekolah.

Sekarang kembali kemasalah utamaku. Aku harus memikirkan cara bagaimana bisa lolos dari kelompok yakuza itu. Mereka sangat berbahaya. Akatsuki tidak segan-segan membunuh. Bahkan mereka akan menyiksa korbannya dengan siksaan yang bahkan tak bisa kalian bayangkan. Sungguh mengerikan. Aku tentu saja tidak mau mati muda. Apalagi jika harus disiksa terlebih dulu. Aku harus segera memikirkan tempat yang aman untuk lari. Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa aku pengecut. Tapi tidak, aku hanya tidak mau mati ditangan yakuza hanya karena masalah sepele. Sebenarnya kemarin malam aku yang memukulinya terlebih dahulu. Tapi salah dia sendiri yang tidak sopan padaku, karena aku pikir dia masih bocah ingusan. Ternyata memang tampangnya saja yang seperti bayi.

 **Flashback On**

"Hei bocah! Kau tahu gadis berambut pink di sekitar sini?" Tanya seseorang saat aku pulang dari toko tempatku bekerja.

'Dia bahkan lebih bocah dariku dan dia memanggilku bocah?!' batinku tak terima.

"Hn." Jawabku sekenanya.

 _Plak_

"Jawab yang benar saat aku bertanya! Dasar bocah ingusan! Kau tahu tidak?!"

Tanyanya lagi setelah menamparku dan menarik kerah seragamku.

'Sial'

Aku yang tidak terima langsung mendorongnya dan memukul wajahnya. "Kau bahkan lebih ingusan dariku. Setidaknya sopanlah saat bertanya."

 **Flashback Off**

Selanjutnya kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi. Aku yang merupakan ketua yankee di Bakada Gakuen, sekolah yang paling terkenal dengan para Yankeenya, tentu saja berang saat ada bocah yang berani memanggilku bocah dan memukulku. Jadi aku menghajarnya. Dia ternyata lumayan juga, ada beberapa memar di tubuhku. Tapi siaal, double siaal malah. Ternyata dia calon pewaris kelompok Yakuza.

"Mee! Teemee! Sasuke Temee!" teriak Naruto di dekat telingaku.

"Apaa?! Aku tidak tuli Dobe!" bentakku padanya.

"salah sendiri tidak menjawab panggilanku. Kau ini bukannya memikirkan nasibmu tapi malah melamun."

"Dari tadi aku juga memikirkan jalan keluarnya Dobe."

"Jadi apa rencanamu Sasuke?" kali ini Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidurnya ikut bergabung dengan kami.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan bersembunyi di suatu tempat."

"Jadi kau takut, ne Sasuke?" Ledek Sai dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Uchiha tak pernah takut Sai. Aku hanya masih sayang dengan nyawaku saja."

"Aku kira sebaiknya kau sembunyi di hutan Konoha saja Sasuke." Usul Kiba.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus." Sambung Shikamaru sambil mengangguk.

"Eeehh? Maksudmu hutan terlarang itu?" Tanya Naruto heboh.

"Memangnya ada berapa hutan di Konoha! Baka!" Ejek Kiba.

"Kau yang Baka! Apa kalian tidak dengar rumor yang mengatakan kalau di hutan itu ada hantu gadis yang tinggal di menara?"

"Ternyata kau memang benar bodoh ya Naruto. Justru karena itu, mungkin mereka tidak akan mengejar Sasuke hingga ke sana. Tapi kau tak takut hantu kan Sasuke?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja tidak. Baiklah, mungkin kalau perlu aku akan bersembunyi di menara dalam hutan."

"Kau tidak serius kan Teme?" Tanya naruto kemudian.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Dasar bodoh!"

 _Braak_

"Brengsek. Kenapa semua orang memanggilku bodoh!" umpat Naruto.

"Karena kau memang bodoh Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Ohayou minna." Sapaan guruku menghentikan pembicaraan kami dan Naruto yang akan mengamuk. Mereka pun kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

"Aarggh! Akuu bosaan!" teriakku. "Kenapa sih kaa-chan overprotektif sekali padaku. Apa dia tidak kasihan dengan anak semata wayangnya ini. Setidaknya dia kan bisa menyewa bodyguard untuk melindungiku. Jadi aku tidak perlu bersembunyi seumur hidupku. Atau setidaknya kaa-chan bisa memanggil guru bela diri untuk mengajariku agar aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan kaa-chan tentunya. Eeh, ngomong-ngomong, apa benar aku akan bersembunyi seumur hidupku? Apa aku juga tidak boleh menikah oleh kaa-chan? Aaahh! Apa-apan aku ini. Memikirkan tentang menikah." Tanpa sadar wajahku merona oleh ucapanku sendiri. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan. Rumah bersih, tak ada baju kotor, makan malam sudah siap, pun semua koleksi bukuku sudah aku baca.

"Saku-chaan! Cepat turunkan rambutmu." Akhirnya kaa-chan pulang.

"Tadaima Sakura."

"Okaeri Kaa-chan."

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Sakit mata?" Tanya kaa-chan saat malihatku dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Kaa-chan tidak lupa kan?"

"…Ooh. Tentu saja tidak. Setidaknya biarkan kaa-chan mu ini mandi dan istirahat sebentar. Baru kaa-can membuatkan pie cherrymu. Dasar kau ini." Ucap kaa-chan sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Yatta!"

.

.

"Uumm…kaa-chan, besok kan…"

"Apa sakura? Bicara yang jelas! Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka mendengarmu menggumam."

Aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk meminta pada kaa-chan. "Kaa-chan ingat kan jika besok lusa ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu sayang."

"kalu begitu bolehkah aku minta hadiah special? Karena aku pernah membaca jika peringatan ulang tahun ke tujuh belas merupakan hal yang special. Itu menandakan kalau kita sudah beranjak dewasa."

"begitu ya. Kaa-chan baru tahu. Lalu kau mau hadiah special apa?"

"Uum… begini Kaa-chan, setiap ulang tahunku kan selalu ada acara penerbangan lentera di kota. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau lentera itu ditujukan untukku, karena hanya dilakukan satu tahun sekali dan itu pun setiap hari jadiku. Jadi aku harap kaa-chan mengijinkanku untuk…"

 _Prang_

"Sakuraa!" aku menatap horror kaa-chan. Ia melemparkan gelas minumnya dan membentakku untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun kaa-chan sering memarahiku tapi tak pernah ia sekalipun membentakku seperti ini. Bahkan ia tak pernah memotong ucapanku. Ia selalu membiarkan aku selesai bicara, meskipun pada akhirnya ia juga akan marah-marah. Apakah aku keterlaluan?

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan pernah meminta untuk keluar dari menara ini! Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu! Aku hanya memintamu untuk tinggal di menara ini apapun yang terjadi! Apa kau tidak mengerti juga?!" Kaa-chan sepertinya benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu. Aku rasa aku memang anak yang tak tahu berterima kasih.

"Ooh.. Saku sayang. Maafkan kaa-chan yang membentakmu. Kamu tahu kan kaa-chan hanya ingin kau aman di sini bersama kaa-chan. Kau tidak mau kan membuat kaa-chan sedih?" akhirnya suara kaa-chan melembut saat melihatku menunduk karena ketakutan.

"Maafkan Sakura kaa-chan."

"Baiklah, sekarang masuk ke kamarmu."

"Hai"

.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

 _Haah haah haah_

Sial! Baru saja Naruto memperingatkanku tentang akatsuki tadi pagi, sekarang mereka benar-benar mengejarku. Untung saja aku bisa melarikan diri dari mereka. Sepertinya aku harus bermalam di hutan ini. Sebenarnya aku akan mencari menara yang kata dobe ada hantunya itu. Tapi terlalu berbahaya berkeliaran di hutan malam-malam begini. Yah meskipun sang bidadari malam bersinar terang di atas sana, aku tetap mengambil jalan aman saja. Salah-salah aku bisa tersesat di hutan. Semoga tidak ada hewan buas di sekitar sini.

.

.

.

"Ngghh. Ternyata sudah pagi. Aku harus segera bergegas menemukan menara itu."

…

…

"Apakah itu menaranya? Aku akan mendekat. Siapa dia?! Wanita itu turun dengan rambut seorang gadis? Aah, aku harus cepat bersembunyi."

Disinilah aku dibawah menara. Aku langsung mendekati menara saat wanita itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Dan gadis yang menurunkannya tadi, dia cantik. Tapi sekarang aku harus naik dengan apa? Tidak mungkin kan aku memanggil gadis itu untuk menaikkanku. Sepertinya aku harus mencari jalan masuk yang lain.

Aaa! Ini dia. Pintu rahasia. Pintu ini tersembunyi dengan sangat baik, tapi tidak cukup baik untuk penglihatanku. Yaa, Uchiha selain terkenal dengan ketampanan, arogansi, dan keberanian, juga terkenal dengan mata tajamnya.

 _Tap tap tap_

Hanya suara sepatuku yang sejauh ini aku dengar. Kondisi menara ini benar-benar menyeramkan. Banyak sarang laba-laba di sana sini. Tapi aku yakin keadaan di atas berbeda jauh.

 _Krieek_

Aku membuka pelan pintu di atas kepalaku. Sepertinya ini dapur.

 _Bletak_

Ada yang memukul tengkukku. Seketika kegelapan menyelimutiku.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

 _Tap Tap Tap_

"Hah suara apa itu? Apa jangan-jangan hantu dari menara ini? Tapi tidak mungkin ah, toh aku juga sudah tinggal di sini selama hampir 17 tahun. Aku harus memeriksanya. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari dapur."

Aku pun mengambil penggorengan dari dalam almari. Saat aku melihat melihat papan di lantai dapur terbuka dan memunculkan kepala seseorang, langsung saja aku memukulnya dengan panci penggorengan yang aku bawa. dan dia pun seketika tumbang. Lalu aku menyeretnya ke dalam kamarku dan mengikatnya di kursi.

"Hmmp…Hmmp"

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumahku? Apa kau penjahat yang selalu kaa-chan ceritakan padaku? Atau apakah kau seorang pncuri?" Aku seketika memborondonginya dengan beberapa pertanyaan setelah ia sadar. Tapi hanya gumaman yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Oh bodohnya aku! aku kan menutup mulutnya dengan kain.

"Aku akan melepaskan penutup mulutmu asalkan kau berjanji untuk tidak berteriak. Tapi sebernarnya jika kau berteriak juga tidak masalah sih buatku. Toh tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mendengarnya. Bagaimana?" Tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Aku pun keluar dari bayang-bayang dan mendekatinya.

"Haah! Siapa kau? Dan lepaskan aku gadis!" tanyanya, lebih tepatnya sih dia membentakku. Tentu saja aku tak terima. Memang siapa dia berani membentakku!

"Heeh! Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu! Sudah masuk rumah orang tanpa ijin, berani membentakku pula." Aku berusaha untuk terlihat berani dan marah di depannya. Sebenarnya sih aku takut dengannya. Siapa tahu dia memang punya niat jahat padaku. Tapi aku sedikit senang juga sih, karena ini aku pertama kalinya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seusiaku. Dan asal kalian tahu, dia itu pemuda yang tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Seperti dewa-dewa romawi kuno yang sering aku lihat di buku ceritaku.

"Oke, aku minta maaf telah masuk rumahmu tanpa ijin dan juga telah membentakmu. Tapi siapa pula yang tak marah saat tiba-tiba ada orang yang memukulmu hingga pingsan dan mengikatnya seperti ini."

"Itu karena aku kira kau seorang penjahat. Maaf." Jawabku tak terima.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke dari Konoha dan aku bukan penjahat atau pencuri." Di memperkenalkan dirinya padaku.

"Aku Senju Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan di hutan? Dan kenapa kau bisa masuk dari bawah lantai dapurku?"

"Aku sedang dikejar oleh penjahat dan aku berniat bersembunyi di hutan ini, lebih tepatnya bersembunyi di menara ini. Karena aku pikir menara ini sudah ditinggalkan. Tapi saat aku akhirnya menemukan menara ini, ternyata ada seorang gadis cantik dan ibunya yang tinggal di sini."

 _Blush_

Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia bilang aku cantik di tengah penjelasannya. Sontak wajahku pun memerah. Karena ini pertama kalinya ada yang bilang aku cantik selain ibuku. "Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku saja dan bertanya apakah aku memperbolehkanmu bersembunyi di rumahku, dari pada mengendap-endap seperti pencuri kalau kau tahu ada orang yang tinggal di sini?" tanyaku panjang lebar padanya.

"Apa kau akan mengijinkanku masuk kalau aku memanggilmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawabku cepat.

"Makanya aku lebih memilih mencari jalan lain dan mengendap-endap daripada memanggilmu. Dasar bodoh."

Apa? Dia mengataiku bodoh? Ternyata dia tidak hanya tampan, tapi juga kurangajar. "Tapi setidaknya kau kan bisa mencoba terlebih dulu. Siapa tahu aku mengijinkanmu masuk."

"Aku tahu itu akan percuma saja. Makanya aku tidak mencobanya. Sekarang lepaskan aku! Dan beri aku makan. Aku lapar."

Ciih! Siapa dia berani memerintahku. "Aku akan melepaskanmu, memeberimu makan, dan mengijinkanmu bersembunyi di sini asal kau menuruti permintaanku."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau besok akan ada pelepasan lampion di kota?"

"Ya. Dan…?"

"Aku mau kau menemaniku melihatnya dan melindungiku dari para penjahat." Lanjutku.

"Aku tak mau." Tolaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membiarkanmu berkeliaran di luar sana tanpa makanan. Semoga saja kau tidak akan tertangkap oleh penjahat yang kau bicarakan itu, atau mati kelaparan, atau yang lebih buruk dimakan oleh hewan buas." Aku berusaha untuk menakutinya supaya mau menuruti permintaanku.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku sedang bersembunyi. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa berkeliaran dan mengajakmu jalan-jalan di kota?!"

"Kau kan bisa menggunakan samaran. Menutupi wajah atau kepalamu mungkin."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi hanya sehari saja. Setelah itu kau akan mengijinkanku tinggal di sini hingga aku rasa keadaan sudah aman."

"Setuju." Jawabku dengan senang. Aku segera melepaskan ikatannya dan memberinya makanan. Kami pun terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang panjang. Dia menceritakan padaku mengapa ia bisa di kejar penjahat.

"Hahahaha." Tawaku menggema di dalam menara. "Jadi kau dikejar-kejar bocah? Kau ini lucu sekali Sasuke." Aku memegang perutku menahan sakit karena tertawa.

"Hentikan tawamu itu! Sudah ku bilang dia itu bukan bocah. Dia sudah 24 tahun."

"Hai, Hai. Gomen." Aku minta maaf karena menertawakannya. "Tapi tadi kau bilang dia itu seperti bocah?"

"Memang. Lebih tepatnya bocah 14 tahun. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya, kenapa bocah itu bisa membuatku babak belur. Dan pertanyaanku terjawab keesokan harinya. Aku bilang berhenti tertawa. Dan ceritakan tentang mu!"

Aku mengambil nafas panjang untuk meredakan rasa geli dari cerita Sasuke. "Baiklah...Baiklah." Aku pun menceritakan padanya mengapa aku harus tinggal di menara ini. Kemudian saat aku hendak menceritakan lebih lanjut tiba-tiba...

"Saku-chan. Cepat turunkan rambutmu."

"Oh..Gawat! Cepat sembunyi di dalam lemari. Kaa-chan pasti marah kalau tahu kau di sini."

"Tadaima Sakura."

"Okaeri Kaa-chan. Kenapa kaa-chan pulang cepat hari ini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?"

"Tentu saja aku senang. Tapi tidak biasanya saja."

"Itu karena besok hari spesialmu Sakura, dan kaa-chan ingin mempersiapkannya mulai sekarang."

"Uum…Kaa-chan, sepertinya aku sudah tahu apa yang aku inginkan untuk kado ulang tahunku."

"Kau mau apa sayang?"

"Aku mau buku karya Killer Bee edisi terbaru, Okaa-chan."

"Killer Bee? Tapi bukunya kan hanya dijual di Komugakure sayang."

"Maka dari itu kaa-chan. Mau kan?" Mohonku dengan puppy eyes andalanku.

"Membutuhkan 3 hari perjalanan dengan kapal. Apa kau tidak apa-apa kaa-chan tinggal di rumah sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa kaa-chan. Aku bisa jaga diri kok. Toh tak ada seorangpun yang akan menemukan menara ini. Jadi kaa-chan tenang saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang bantu kaa-chan mempersiapkan bekal yang akan kaa-chan bawa. Kaa-chan akan berangkat hari ini agar lusa bisa sampai rumah."

"Siaap Kaa-chan." Jawabku dengan cengiran di wajah.

"Sepertinya kau senang ya berhasil menyingkirkan kaa-chan." Sindir kaa-chan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak." Yatta! Batinku girang. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat pemandangan luar dan melihat lampion-lampion terbang. Tapi aku juga kasihan dengan kaa-chan. Aku jadi terlihat jahat dengan membohongi kaa-chan seperti ini. Tapi tak apalah, tidak setiap hari juga.

"Sakura, kaa-chan berangkat dulu ya. Jaga diri dan jaga rumah baik-baik. Ingat, jangan pernah membiarkan seorangpun tahu kalau kau ada disini. Jika kau mendengar atau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, cepat sembunyi. Mengerti?"

"Wakatta kaa-chan. Sakura mengerti. Kaa-chan tenang saja. Arigatou kaa-chan. Hati-hati ya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ittekimasu." Sebelum berangkat seperti biasa kaa-chan mencium kepalaku tapi kali ini lebih lama, ia juga memelukku.

"Itterasai Kaa-chan." Hontoni gomenasai kaa-chan. Aku harap kaa-chan mau memaafkanku.

Haah, akhirnya aku sendirian. Eh? kenapa aku merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu ya?

plak. Aku menepuk jidatku. Ternyata jidat lebar bukan jaminan bahwa kau tidak akan melupakan sesuatu ya? hehehe. Aku baru ingat kalau Saskuke masih bersembunyi.

"Sasuke kau bisa keluar sekarang. Sasuke? Benar-benar pemuda ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidur dalam lemari yang sempit seperti ini?"

"Sasuke, sasuke bangun! Setidaknya kau bisa menggunakan ranjangku untuk tidur." Aku mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. "Sasukee! Baiklah kalau kau tak mau bangun! Jangan salahkan aku jika kau merasakan sakit saat kau bangun nanti." Aku berteriak padanya lalu pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Sasuke yang dasarnya memang tampan terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan saat tidur seperti ini. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya berciuman. Dari buku yang aku baca rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutmu. Sepertinya tidur Sasuke sangat nyenyak. Wajahku sudah berada beberapa centi dari wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tau aku sangat tampan Sakura tapi kau juga tak perlu melihatku sedekat itu."

Sontak aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku dan berbalik. "Makan malam sudah siap. Mandilah dulu sebelumnya." Aku mengatakannya sambil berlari.

Shanaroo! Bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki pikiran mesum seperti itu. Untung saja aku tadi belum sempat menciumnya. Aku harus menormalkan detak jantungku dan wajahku yang memerah sempurna sebelum Sasuke selesai mandi.

"Hai."

"Hai." Balasku menyapa Sasuke. "Aku memasak sup. Aku harap kau suka."

Aku pun berbalik menuju kulkas mengambil minuman untuk kami berdua.

"Sakura." Tubuhku seketika menegang saat aku mendengar Sasuke sudah berada di belakangku.

"Ada apa?" Jawabku tanpa membalikkan badan, berpura-pura mencari sesuatu. Aku tak mau Sasuke melihatku memerah.

"Apa kau punya tomat?"

"Tomat?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Setidaknya tataplah lawan bicaramu jika kau punya sopan santun Sakura." Sial. Aku terpaksa harus berbalik.

"Sepertinya aku punya bebarapa. Tunggulah di meja makan."

Makan malam kami berlangsung dalam keheningan. Aku tak suka berbicara saat makan. Sasuke sepertinya juga begitu. Setelah makan dan mencuci peralatan makan. Aku duduk di sofa ruang keluarga untuk menyelesaikan syal rajutku. Sementara Sasuke tengah asyik melihat koleksi buku-bukuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehari-hari Sakura?" Pertanyaan Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Banyak hal. Setelah pekerjaan rumah beres, biasanya waktu ku habiskan untuk membaca, mendengarkan musik, melukis, dan seperti yang kau lihat saat ini, merajut." Jawabku sambil melihatnya mengambil sebuah buku dan duduk di sampingku. Keheningan pun kembali tercipta diantara kami. Aku tidak suka dengan keadaan canggung seperti ini. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sedangkan Sasuke, sepertinya dia tipe pendiam.

"Aku penasaran..."

Aku menegok saat Sasuke tak kunjung menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika saja tadi aku tetap pura-pura tidur?"

blush

Aku memalingkan kepala saat kurasakan wajahku memanas dan apa itu tadi? Sekilas aku melihat seringaan di wajah Sasuke.

Belum hilang panas yang aku rasakan, Sasuke memegang daguku dan memaksaku untuk menghadapnya.

"Mungkin hal ini yang akan terjadi..."

Cuup

Kyaa! Sasuke menciumku. Tidak tidak, dia melumat bibirku dengan sangaat lembut. Sepertinya bukan hanya ribuan tapi jutaan, bahkan milyaran kupu-kupu beterbang dalam perutku.

 **Sasuke POV**

Entah apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Kalian mungkin akan berpikir jika aku mesum karena melihatku mencium gadis pada hari yang sama saat aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi asal kalian tahu, ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dan aku yakin ini juga ciuman pertama Sakura.

Sayang kan kalau kau menyia-nyiakan gadis cantik yang duduk di sebelah mu dan diam-diam mencuri pandang padamu. Hn, mungkin itu yang akan Naruto katakan jika ada di posisiku.

Akhirnya aku menghapus keraguanku. "Aku penasaran..."

Aku sengaja menggantung kalimatku, menggunya menatapku.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika saja tadi aku tetap pura-pura tidur?"

blush

Aah, dia manis sekali saat wajahnya memerah seperti itu. Membuatku semakin ingin memakannya.

Aku memegang dagunya dan memaksanya untuk melihatku.

"Mungkin hal ini yang akan terjadi..."

Aku menciumnya, awalnya hanya menempelkan bibirku pada bibir tipisnya. Tapi saat aku mengecap rasa cherry dilidahku, aku mulai melumatnya dengan lembut.

Shit! Pusat gairahku mulai berontak. Aku terpaksa melepas bibir manisnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Sakura."

Aku memintanya. Aku tak mau terjadi hal yang nantinya akan kami sesali jika aku tetap membiarkannya duduk di sampingku.

Mungkin dia juga berpikiran sama denganku. Buktinya dia dengan mudah menurutiku. "Oyasumi Sasuke-k kun." Aku senang dia menambahkan sufiks di akhir namaku.

"Oyasumi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Ohayou, Sakura. Kau sedang masak apa?"

"Nasi goreng. Mandilah dulu Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Oh ya, tambahkan ekstra tomat di nasi gorengku."

Syukurlah. Sepertinya kejadian semalam tidak membuat kecanggungan diantara kami. Padahal tadi aku sengaja berlama-lama di kamar untuk memikirkan skenario yang bagus jika Sakura menjauh.

...

"Sasuke-kun sarapan sudah siap."

"Hn."

"Ittadakimasu."

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke-kun? Kau suka?"

"Lumayan. Hn." Aku sedikit berbohong padanya. Bukan karena nasi goreng ini tidak enak, tapi karena rasanya terlalu manis, ia terlalu banyak menggunakan kecap. Untungnya Sakura menambahkan banyak sekali tomat di piringku.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?" Sakura memecah keheningan diantara kami ketika aku membantunya membersihkan dapur.

"Jadi nanti kita berangkat jam berapa?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar ya Sakura? Baiklah, kita berangkat setelah kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku akan mengajakmu keliling kota sebelum melihat lampion."

"Jangan hiraukan pekerjaanku rumahku Sasuke-kun, kita bisa mengerjakannya nanti."

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu Sakura."

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan membantumu." Aku memotong ucapannya sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikannya. Dia benar-benar terlihat bahagia.

...

...

...

"Kau siap?" Tanyaku pada Sakura.

"Tentu. Aku akan menurunkanmu lebih dulu."

"Bukankah lebih baik menggunakan tangga saja?"

"Tidak seru Sasuke. Lagipula kapan lagi kau akan mendapat kesempatan menuruni menara dengan helaian rambut?"

"Baiklah. Tapi awas kalau kau memjatuhkanku." Ancamku padanya.

Ternyata tidak terlalu menakutkan, bahkan menyenangkan, seperti menaiki ayunan. Tapi dengan rambut.

"Woohoooo!" Teriakan Sakura menggema saat ia menuruni menara.

"Kyaaa! Rumput, tanah, air. Hhahhahaa! Aku bahagia sekali Sasuke-kun." Sakura tidak berhenti berteriak. Kelakuannya benar-benar seperti anak kecil, ia berlari kesana-kemari. Bahkan berguling-guling di tanah dan bermain di sungai dangkal di dalam hutan. Aku hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tingkah kekanakannya.

"Sakura, bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Suaramu bisa habis nanti. Lagipula kau tak mau kan penjahat yang mengejarku menemukan posisi kita gara-gara mendengar teriakanmu." Akhirnya aku menegurnya. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya terus-terusan berteriak seperti itu, apalagi sekarang kami sudah sampai perbatasan hutan.

"Maaf." Sepertinya selain cerewet dia juga gampang marah. Lihat saja tampang menggemaskannya saat ini. Menggembungkan pipi, tak lupa dengan bibir manyunnya.

"Terus saja membuat wajah seperti itu kalau kau mau aku menciummu seperti semalam."

Blush

"Sasuke-kun hentai!"

Bugg

Sial, berani sekali dia mendorongku hingga terjatuh. "Larilah terus Sakura! Jangan biarkan aku menangkapmu atau aku akan benar-benar menciummu!"

Teriakku dan mulai mengejar Sakura yamg berlari setelah mendorongku.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun. Aku lelah."

"Makanya jangan lari Sakura."

"Habisnya Sasuke-kun bilang mau me-menciumku..."

"Jadi kau tak suka kalau aku menciummu?"

"B-bu-kan begitu..."

"Jadi kau suka?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah memalingkan muka. Tapi aku senyum tipis mengembang di wajahku saat aku sempat melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai Sakura."

"Aa..ano Sasuke-kun, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku keluar dengan rambut mencolok seperti ini?"

"Kusso! Kau benar Sakura." Aku baru ingat tentang rambut Sakura. Warnanya saja sudah mencolok, apalagi ditambah dengan panjang rambutnya.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar!" Titahku padanya saat aku melihat beberapa gadis kecil sedang berkumpul.

"Hai anak-anak! Boku wa Sasuke. Apa kalian bersedia membantuku?"

Melihat binar di mata mereka aku yakin mereka mau membantuku dan benar saja, "Apa yang bisa kami bantu nii-chan?"

"Hn. Siapa namamu?" Gadis bersurai merah ini kelihatannya anak yang pemberani.

"Aku Karin."

"Baiklah Karin, apa kau dan teman-temanmu mau mengepang rambut kakak yang di sana itu?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Tentu Sasuke-nii. Ayo teman-teman." Syukurlah mereka semua mau membantu.

"Sakura, perkenalkan, mereka penata rambut cilik yang akan membereskan masalah rambutmu."

"Rambutku tidak bermasalah Sasuke-kun." Hhah. Ternyata dia juga sangat sensitif.

"Ne..ne.. Siapa nama nee-chan? Rambut nee-chan bagus." Pujian dari anak itu sepertinya bisa meredakan amarah Sakura.

"Aku Sakura. Kalian siapa?"

"Aku Karin. Ini Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari."

"Nama yang cantik untuk anak-anak yang cantik."

Aku membiarkan mereka mengobrol sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar. 'Semoga tidak ada anggota akatsuki di sekitar sini.' Harapku.

"Sasuke-kun.." Aku menoleh mendengar namaku dipanggil. "Bagaimana?" Rupanya rambut Sakura telah selesai ditata.

"Cantik Sakura." Pujiku tak lupa dengan seulas senyum. Dan bisa kalian tebak, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Arigatou anak-anak." Aku mengucapkan terima kasih sembari mengusap surai mereka masing-masih.

"Hai. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

"Jaa ne Sasuke-nii, Sakura-nee." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Ayo." Ajakku pada Sakura. Aku membawa Sakura ke salah satu toko baju yang terkenal di Konoha karena merk dan kualitasnya yang pasti bagus.

"Cobalah yang kau suka."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun aku..."

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu Sakura."

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Sakura." Aku menegaskan padanya. Aku berinisiatif membelikannya gaun untuk ulang tahunnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Gaun yang indah." Ternyata dia punya selera fashion yang bagus juga. Terusan yang dipilihnya berupa rok berenda sepanjang lutut tanpa lengan berwarna biru laut dengan potongan leher yang rendah, tapi tak begitu rendah hingga mampu menampilkan belahan dadanya.

"Ayo!" Aku menarik Sakura menuju kasir. "Sekarang ke toko Sepatu."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Selamat datang." Sapa pelayan toko.

"Hn. Tolong carikan sepatu yang nyaman dan cocok untuk gadis ini." Ucapku pada sang pelayan,lalu aku menengok ke arah Sakura. "Aku pergi sebentar. Kalau kau sudah selesai tunggu aku disini."

Sebelum Sakura sempat bertanya aku sedah pergi meninggalkannya. Aku juga butuh setelan yang tepat untuk malam nanti.

Kalian pasti heran darimana aku mendapatkan uang untuk membeli semua barang-barang yang tidak bisa dibilang murah ini. Meskipun orang tuaku sudah meninggal, tetapi mereka juga tidak menelantarkanku begitu saja. Mereka meninggalkanku sebuah perusahaan besar yang saat ini dikelola oleh orang kepercayaan keluargaku, Obito-san. Keluarga Obito sudah mengabdi di keluargaku turun temurun. Sedangkan Itachi-nii, ia tidak mengambil sepeserpun uang tou-san, karena ia sudah mempunyai perusahaan kecil yang ia kelola sendiri.

Setelah kematian orangtuku, aku mengganti nama perusahaan Uciha Corp menjadi Takahebi Corp agar keselamatanku tidak terancam karena aset yang aku miliki. Orang-orang berpikir kalau Uchiha Corp. telah berpindah tangan.

Sedangkan alasanku tinggal di apartemen sederhana dan mempunyai pekerjaan partime adalah agar aku terbiasa hidup mandiri dan punya banyak pengalaman.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam aku menggunakan waktu untukku sendiri, aku kembali untuk menjemput Sakura. Tidak banyak waktu yang aku gunakan untuk memilih baju karena pada dasarnya baju apapun yang aku kenakan akan tetap membuatku terlihat tampan.

"Kau sudah selesai Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, kau dari mana saja? Kau tampan." Cicit Sakura saat melihatku.

"Ayo!"

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?"

 **Sakura POV**

Bukannya menjawab dia malah menggandeng tanganku menjauhi toko. Sepertimya ini akan menjadi ulang tahunku yang paling sempurna. Meskipun tanpa kehadiran Kaa-chan.

Aku juga senang Sasuke-kun membelikanku baju dan sepatu. Bukan berarti aku suka dibelikan seperti ini, jujur aku lebih suka membeli dengan uangku sendiri atau setidaknya dengan uang kaa-chan. Sasuke-kun kan bukan siapa-siapaku, aku jadi tidak enak hati. Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah menolak mentah pemberiannya, tapi ia malah memarahiku dan mengancam akan meninggalkanku di sini. Hufh...Sasuke-kun ternyata tipe pemaksa.

"Kita sampai Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun membawaku ke toko buku?"

"Hn. Aku tidak tahu tempat-tempat yang romantis. Karna kau suka membaca aku berpikir membawamu ke sini saja."

"Ini sempurna Sasuke-kun. Arigatou."

Toko buku ini sangat keren. Banyak sekali buku yang belum pernah aku baca. Aku bingung mau beli buku yang mana. Sasuke-kun bilang sih aku boleh membeli sesukaku. Tapi aku tidak enak jika memintanya membelikanku banyak buku juga.

 **Other Place.**

"Un..Sasori, Pemuda itu terlihat keluar dari hutan bersama seoraang gadis."

"Ternyata bocah itu sembunyi dengan gadisnya. Hmm... menarik. Apa kau tahu siapa gadis itu?"

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Baiklah, biarkan saja dia Dei. Aku tak ingin berurusan dengannya hari ini. Tapi tetap ikuti dia."

"Un..Baiklah Sasori."

"Imotou apakah kau baik-baik saja? ataukah bahkan kau masih hidup? Kau dimana?"

"Sasori, kau tidak boleh pesimis. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja." Tanpa sadar aku bergumam memikirkan adikku yang diculik tujuh belas tahun lalu. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, sekaligus peringatan hari hilangnya dia. Kami sudah mencarinya dimana pun, Konoha, Jepang, bahkan hingga ke luar negeri. Tapi kami tidak menemukan jejaknya sama sekali.

"Kau masih disini Dei?" Hingga aku tak sadar jika ternyata Deidara, sahabat baikku belum keluar dari kamarku.

"Un...Aku yakin imotoumu baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia pasti menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Kau harus tetap kuat dan berusaha Saso. Ingat ibumu."

"Entahlah Dei. Aku tak tahu harus mencarinya kemana lagi. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga keajaiban yang selalu Kaa-sama dongengkan waktu kecil padaku itu benar-benar ada."

 **Sakura POV**

"Ayo Sakura. Sudah tiba saatnya."

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?"

"Tentu saja melihat lentera. Itu kan yang kau inginkan?"

"Umm...tapi bukankah dari sini juga bisa?"

"Memang, tapi aku akan membawamu ke tempat terbaik."

Setelah selesai makan dan membaca beberapa buku. Sasuke-kun mengajakku ke sebuah danau dan membawaku ke tengah. Ia bilang ini tempat terbaik untuk melihat lentera.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu kenapa ada acara ini setiap tahunnya?"

"Kau belum dengar ceritanya?" Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kata mama, tujuh belas tahun yang lalu anak perempuan dari pemimpin yakuza terbesar di Konoha diculik, dia adalah Akasuna Kizashi, ayah dari Akasuna Sasori, orang yang mengejarku. Sejak saat itu tiap ulang tahunnya diadakan acara ini untuk mengenang anak gadisnya karena sampai sekarang ia belum ditemukan."

"Jadi ulang tahunnya sama denganku ya. Kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku rasa namanya memang sengaja dirahasiakan."

"Mungkin mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya Sasuke-kun, karena mereka orang jahat."

"Meskipun Akatsuki adalah kelompok yakuza tapi mereka tidak terlalu jahat Sakura."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu cerita Robbin Hood? Mereka melindungi orang kaya dari penjahat dengan imbalan uang yang sebagian besar hasilnya diberikan ke rakyat miskin. Alasannya masih banyak penjahat berkeliaran di kota adalah karena penjahat-penjahat itu tidak berurusan langsung dengan Akatsuki maupun client mereka. Jadi mereka tidak mau ikut campur dengan penjahat-penjahat itu. Meskipun mereka sudah banyak membunuh, tapi setiap pembunuhan itu ada alasannya. Yaa meskipun alasan apapun itu tetap tak bisa dibenarkan."

"Kenapa sepertinya kau membela mereka?"

"Mungkin membela bukan kata yang tepat Sakura. Aku hanya mencocokkannya dengan fakta yang aku lihat."

Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke-kun karena fokusku sekarang tidak lagi pada wajah tampannya -abaikan kalimatku barusan- melainkan pada cahanya berpendar yang mulai memenuhi angkasa. Ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan lentera beterbangan di langit mengalahkan gemerlap bintang yang biasanya akan terlihat cantik di saat malam hari.

Sasuke-kun benar ini memang tempat terbaik. Beberapa lentera terbang ketengah danau mengelilingi kami uang saai ini sedang duduk di perahu. Cahaya dari lentera itu terpantul di air yang gelap sepekat malam, membuat kami bagaikan melayang diantara pendar-pendar cahaya tersebut.

"Otanjoubu Omedetto Sakura." Ucapan Sasuke-kun menghentikan sejenak kekagumanku. Hanya sejenak, karna saat ini di tangannya ada lentera cantik yang siap diterbangkan. "Ingin membuat harapan?"

"Arigatou, honto ni arigatou Sasuke-kun." Tanpa sadar aku bergerak memeluknya hingga membuat perahu sedikit berguncang.

"Wooa wooa, tenang Sakura. Aku tahu kau senang tapi tidak lucu juga jika kita menggigil saat momen spesial sedang berlangsung."

"Hehehe...Gomen." Aku terkikik membayangkan kalimat Sasuke. Dia hanya membalasnya dengan ďengusan dan tersenyum setelahnya. Aku pun mengambil lentera dari tangannya. Aku harap kehidupannku dan Kaa-chan akan selalu bahagia, Sasuke-kun juga. Semoga dia tidak harus sembunyi lagi, serta tidak kesepian. Dan untuk keluarga yakuza itu, semoga anak perempuannya cepat ditemukan. Harapanku yang terakhir bukan karena aku peduli dengan mereka tapi aku hanya merasa kasihan saja dengan anak perempuannya yang harus terpisah dari keluarganya.

Setelah mengucapkan harapanku dalam hati, aku dan Sasuke-kun menerbangkan lentera itu bersamaan. Saat ini yang aku lakukan hanya kembali memandangi penuh kekaguman pada lentera-lentera itu. Namun kegiatanku kembali terhenti saat aku merasakan seseorang memandangku dengan sangat intens. Sasuke-kun tengah memandangku dengan onix sekelam malamnya membuatku terhipnotis. Seketika mataku terbelalak saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan kenyal menempel di bibirku. Sasuke-kun menciumku lagi. Meskipun aku terkejut tapi tak bisa ku pungkiri kalau aku menyukai sensasinya. Ciumannya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, masih selembut yang lalu tapi ada sesuatu yang lain. Lebih bergairah dan intens. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, jadi aku hanya mengikuti Sasuke-kun, termasuk saat lidahnya memasuki mulutku dan mulai mengabsen barisan gigi-gigiku.

Saat napasku sudah diambang batas aku sedikit mendorong Sasuke-kun. Namun saat dia bahkan tak bergeming dan masih menciumku, aku mulai memberontak dan memukul dadanya.

Aku meraup udara dengan rakusnya. "Kau ingin membunuhku!" Aku berpura-pura marah padanya, tapi sialnya semburat di wajahku tak bisa menipunya.

"Maaf." Dia megecupku sekilas membuat wajahku lebih merona. "Aku suka warna di pipimu. Ayo kita pulang."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, tidakkah terlalu bahaya melewati hutan malam-malam begini?"

"Memang Sakura. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi atau jangan-jangan kau ingin menginap di love hotel dan melanjutkan kegiatan panas kita?"

"Sasuke-kun hentai! Maksudku kan tidak seperti itu! Kau menyebalkaan!" Dia benar-benar menyebalkan dan juga berbahaya.

"Kau semakin manis jika sedang marah seperti itu Sakura. Apa lagi dengan wajah merona, menggemaskan."

"Berhenti menggodaku Sasuke-kuun!" Aku mencubit lenganya dengan keras.

"Ittai! Sakit Sakura! Iya-iya, maaf. Dasar tukang ngambekan. Tentu saja kita tidak akan pulang ke hutan. Kita akan menginap di apartemnenku. Memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi setidaknya bisa untuk bermalam kita berdua." Aku memicingkan mata, menatapnya penuh curiga. "Apa?! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu."

"Baiklah." Aku percaya padanya. Tapi aku akan tetap waspada.

"Kita sampai. Tadaima! Ayo masuk Sakura. Maaf apartemenku kecil."

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Apartemenmu nyaman." Aku mengulas senyum termanisku padanya. Apartemen Sasuke-kun memang tidak begitu besar tapi tidak bisa dibilang kecil juga. Hanya ada dua ruangan. Satu ruangan besar sebagai kamar tidur dan ruang tamu, serta dapur yang dibatasi dengan skat pendek. Satu ruangan lagi adalah kamar mandi. Simple, nyaman, dan bersih. Aku tidak menyangka apartemen Sasuke-kun yang notabene adalah pria bisa rapi seperti ini. Aku saja kalah rapi dengannya. Kamarku sendiri masih sering berantakan.

"Mandilah dulu Sakura. Maaf hanya ada kaos dan celana pendekku. Aku akan membuatkan minum untukmu, kau mau apa?"

"Tidak apa Sasuke-kun, daripada aku harus memakai bajuku tadi pagi. Ada coklat panas?"

"Tentu. Aku akan membuatkannya."

"Terima kasih."

"Sasuke-kun aku sudah selesai. Maaf celanamu kebesaran." Aku menjelaskan padanya saat aku melihatnya sedikit terkejut dengan penampilanku, tapi tidak lama wajahnya kembali normal. Ya, aku hanya keluar memakai kaos kebesaran Sasuke-kun dan celana pendekku sendiri yang bahkan tak bisa menutupi separuh pahaku. Memang celana yang aku pakai seharusnya menjadi dalaman rok.

"Hn. Coklatmu ada di meja. Minumlah. Aku mandi dulu."

Setelah Sasuke-kun masuk kamar mandi, aku meminum coklat yang dibuatkannya hingga tandas. Sambil menunggunya aku merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang empuk. "Nyaman Sekali." Tanpa terasa pandangannku mulai menggelap.

 **Sasuke POV**

"Sakura?!" Aku memanggilnya saat keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi tidak ada sahutan darinya. "Dasar tamu tidak sopan, tidur di ranjang empunya tanpa ijin." Bibirku tertarik melihatnya tidur dengan tenang dan damai. Aku mendengarkan napasnya yang berhembus pelan dan teratur. Tak tahan melihat bibir tipisnya, aku kembali mengecupnya. Masih sama, lembut dan manis. "Oyasumi Sakura." Aku berdiri dan mengambil kasur lipat lalu tidur di sebelahnya.

"Sakura! Ayo cepat bangun!"

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun. Sudah pagi ya?"

"Belum terlalu. Kita harus segera pergi. Kau cepatlah bersiap-siap. Dia menemukan kita." Aku melihat mata Sakura membulat tapi ia segera mengerti dan bergegas memakai baju dan jubah sekaligus penutup kepalanya. Begitu juga denganku. Tidurku tidak terlalu nyenyak, jadi saat aku mendengar keributan dibawah, saat aku melihat akatsuki akan menerobos masuk aku bergegas membangunkan Sakura. Semoga kami sempat lari.

"Sial! Sepertinya kita tidak bisa lari dari mereka Sakura. Kau larilah, kembali ke hutan. Sembunyilah hingga ibumu pulang. Kalau aku bisa lolos aku akan segera menemuimu."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun..."

"Cepat! Tidak ada waku lagi. Aku akan menghadang mereka semampuku." Aku segera berbalik saat mereka semakin dekat. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura ikut tertangkap. Saat aku berkelahi dengan mereka, aku melihat Sakura masih berdiri disana.

"Cepat lari Sakura!" Aku berteriak padanya. Ia pun sadar dan segera berlari menjauh. Saat larinya bertambah cepat, penutup yang ia pakai terlepas dan mengibarkan rambut pinknya. Saat itu aku mendengar pemuda merah yang tengah memukuliku ikut melihat kearah Sakura lari sambil menggumamkan kata yang bisa aku dengar dengan jelas. "Adik kecilku."

Pemuda itu, Sasori kembali kearahku saat Sakura mulai menghilang. "Hey bocah, siapa gadis itu?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" dia menamparku dengan sangat keras.

"Brengsek! Katakan siapa dia?!"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa." Kini giliran perutku yang menjadi sasaran amukannya.

"Katakana tau kau akan aku bunuh!"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya, bahkan jika nyawaku menjadi taruhannya." Hn. Aku tidak akan membahayakan Sakura. Ini adalah kesalahanku karena berurusan dengan akatsuki dan kesalahanku pulalah yang menjerat Sakura kedalamnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Bawa dia!"

Mereka membawaku ke mansion Akasuna. Aku tidak menyangka Sasori akan membawaku kesini. Setahuku jika mereka akan membunuh seseorang, mereka akan membawanya kepinggir kota agar teriakan korbannya saat disiksa tidak sampai terdengar.

Saat aku melewati pintu utama, Sasori mendorongku hingga terjatuh. "Lihat foto itu baik-baik!" Akupun mendongak dan melihatnya terpampang dengan jelas karena ukurannya yang super besar. Foto keluarga Akasuna. Akasuna Kizashi dan Akasuna Sasori kecil berdiri mengapit wanita yang duduk dengan anggun, Akasuna Mebuki yang sedang menggendong bayi kecil yang cantik, "Sakura." Aku memanggilnya begitu saja saat melihat surai pink dan mata hijaunya yang teduh, benar-benar mirip Sakura.

"Ya. Dia Akasuna Sakura imotouku yang diculik saat dia masih sangat kecil."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" aku menengok ke arahnya dan bertanya saat Sasori membenarkan ucapanku.

"Bagaimana bisa katamu! Tentu saja bisa. Dia sangat mirip dengannya. Ditambah, hanya keluarga Akasuna yang mempunyai rambut seperti itu. Dan kau juga bisa melihat matanya, itu adalah mata ibuku, ibu kami. Jadi sudah pasti dia adalah Sakuraku. Imouto kecilku."

"Aku tetap tidak percaya. Kalau dia memang anak yang diculik, kenapa ibunya tidak berlaku kejam padanya? Ibunya terlihat sangat menyayanginya. Meskipun alasan yang diberikan pada Sakura untuk tetap membuatnya bersembunyi terdengar sedikit aneh. Tapi aku tidak melihat dia seperti orang jahat."

"Jadi kau tahu tempat tinggalnya dan siapa ibunya?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu. Aku tak percaya padamu."

 **Sasori POV**

"Aarggh!" aku berteriak frustasi karena bocah di depanku ini. Dia benar-benar sangat keras kepala. Kalau aku tidak ingat bahwa hanya dia yang tau tempat tinggal Sakura, aku pasti akan membunuhnya. Akupun akhirnya sedikit melunak padanya. Demi Sakura dan terlebih Kaa-sama. "Ayo ikut aku."

"Kau pasti tau siapa dia. Lihat kondisinya. Semenjak Sakura menghilang, Kaa-sama menjadi pemurung, tak jarang ia menolak untuk memakan apapun. Setiap hari kondisinya semakin memburuk. Jangan Tanya bagaimana kondisi Tou-sama. Meskipun tidak seburuk dan separah Kaa-sama tapi beliau tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Jadi aku mohon padamu. Tunjukkan dimana Sakura berada demi mereka." Aku bahkan rela memohon padanya, kata-kata yang tidak pernah aku ucapkan selain pada Kaa-sama untuk membujuknya agar mau makan.

"Entahlah. Aku masih tak sepenuhnya percaya padamu. Tapi demi mereka dan demi Sakura jika ia memang adikmu, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu. Tapi jika kau membahayakannya bahkan ibunya, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membahayakan adikku sendiri."

 **Sakura POV**

"Sasuke-kun." Aku terus saja berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Aku memang pengecut. Aku takut. Terlalu takut bahkan untuk sekedar meminta pertolongan. Aku takut jika aku juga tertangkap aku akan dipisahkan dari kaa-chan. Aku tak mau kaa-chan bersedih karena meninggalkannya. Sudah cukup penderitaan kaa-chan karena kehilangan tou-chan. Tapi aku juga takut sasuke-kun dalam bahaya. Gara-gara keegoisanku, aku membahayakan orang yang kusayangi.

Aku sudah berusaha membendung air mataku tapi ia tak mau berhenti. Berharap semoga Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja. Aku tak tahu alasan apa yang harus aku berikan pada kaa-chan saat melihat kondisi mataku.

"Sakuraa! Kaa-chan pulang." Baru saja aku akan memikirkan alasan agar kaa-chan tidak curiga, tapi dia malah sudah ada di bawah. Bagaimana ini?!

"Iya kaa-chan. Sebentar."

"Tadaima Sakura. Ettoo, kau kenapa menangis Sakura? Maafkan kaa-chan ya. Pasti kau sangat kesepian kaa-chan tinggal." Bahkan kaa-chan sudah bertanya sebelum aku membalas salamnya.

"Okaeri Kaa-chan. Sakura memang menangis tapi Saku tak apa, hanya sedikit kesepian. Hehehe." Syukurlah, kaa-chan mengira aku menangis karena kesepian. Seharusnya aku tidak bersyukur. Aku masih belum tahu nasib Sasuke-kun. Meskipun baru dua hari aku mengenalnya tapi aku nyaman berada di dekatnya. Meskipun kadang dia menyebalkan tapi dia tetap orang yang menyenangkan.

"Nee...ne.. anak kaa-chan sedang melamunkan apa?"

"Anoo, tidk apa-apa kaa-chan. Lebih baik kaa-chan mandi dulu dan istirahat. Aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kita.

"Baiklah putri kaa-chan yang cantik. Sebelum itu Otanjoubi omedetto. Maaf terlambat." Kaa-chan mengucapkan selamat padaku sambil memberikan kado yang aku minta.

"Hontou ni arigatou kaa-chan."

Aku tak bisa tidur. Sasuke-kun tak mau enyah dari benakku. Seharian ini aku terus memikirkannya, setelah kaa-chan pulang pun aku belum bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku. Bahkan hingga membuat kaa-chan khawatir dan curiga melihatku murung selama makan malam dan terkesan memaksakan makanan masuk ke mulutku. Beruntung kaa-chan bukan orang yang terlalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

 _Braak_

"Sakura cepat bangun! Ada yang mendobrak rumah kita!"

"Engghh. Aku masih ngantuk kaa-chan." Setahuku ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kaa-chan membangunkanku.

"Sakura! Ada orang jahat masuk rumah. Kita harus cepat sembunyi." Seketika mataku membulat dengan sempurna. Orang jahat masuk rumah? Bagaimana bisa? Tak ada jalan masuk selain lewat atas. Apa mereka lewat jalan yang pernah dilalui Sasuke-kun, tapi dari mana mereka tahu. Jangan-jangan... tidak mungkin!

"Ayo Sakura! Jangan melamun!" kaa-chan menarikku ke tempat persembunyian. Tapi sebelum kami sampai para penjahat itu sudah menangkap kami. Mereka berjumlah enam orang yang tentu saja tak bisa kami lawan. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut merah mendekatiku. Aku yang menunduk karena ketakutan hanya bisa pasrah saat pria itu memaksaku mendongak.

"Sakura? Sakuraku. Ya, tak salah lagi kau adalah Sakuraku. Imotouku yang hilang tujuh belas tahun lalu." Dari mana dia tahu namaku? Dan kenapa dia memanggilku Sakuranya, adiknya? Apa jangan-jangan kami mirip.

"Lepaskan dia! Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuhnya! Dia Sakuraku, anakku! Sakuramu sudah mati!" kaa-san berteriak pada laki-laki itu.

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kaa-chan? Ke-kenapa dia menganggapku adiknya?"

"Karena aku memang kakakmu Sakura. Wanita itu, yang kau anggap ibu adalah orang yang menculikmu dan memisahkanmu dari keluargamu yang sebenarnya."

"Dia bohong kan Kaa-chan? Aku anak kaa-chan kan?"

"Kau memang anak kaa-chan. Dia yang akan memisahkanmu dari kaa-chan."

"Diam kau wanita jalang!" air mataku menetes saat kulihat lelaki bersurai merah itu menampar kaa-chan dengan keras.

"Pria ini benar Sakura. Dia adalah anikimu."

"Sa-sasuke-kun. Kenapa?"

"Maaf Sakura. Tapi aku terpaksa melakukan ini padamu karena aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Lebih baik kau ikuti saja mereka. Kau akan tahu kebenarannya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi kau tidak boleh melakukan hal buruk pada kaa-chan."

"Dia orang yang menculikmu Sakura. Kenapa kau bahkan masih peduli padanya?"

"Jika benar kaa-chan telah memisahkanku dengan keluarga kandungku, setidaknya dia juga telah memberikan kasih saying seorang ibu."

"Tak masalah. Toh dia juga akan tetap diadili."

Mereka membawa kami keluar dari hutan menaiki kuda sehingga perjalanan kami lebih cepat. Aku menaiki kuda bersama orang yang mengaku sebagai kakaku. Dia bernama Akasuna Sasori. Sasori menceritakan banyak hal tentang orang tuanya, bagaimana mereka berusaha mencariku ke setiap penjuru Konoha, Jepang, bahkan hingga keluar negeri, bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan setelah aku menghilang, dan kondisi kesehatan mereka yang menurun setiap harinya. Terlebih kondisi ibunya, orang yang paling merasakan kehilangan. Aku tak tahu harus percaya padanya atau tidak. Jika Sasori orang jahat, ia mungkin tak akan segan-segan untuk menyeretku daripada memohon padaku. Jangan lupakan matanya yang lembut saat menatapku, tak kulihat arti tatapan lain selain tatapan penuh saying serta kerinduan. Bagaimana aku tahu arti tatapannya? Aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya di mata kaa-chan setiap hari. Jadi aku sanksi jika kaa-chan adalah orang yang telah mengambilku dari keluargaku.

"Kaa-chan, maafkan Sakura." Aku meminta maaf pada kaa-chan setelah kami duduk di dalam mobil.

"..." Kaa-chan tak menjawabku, tapi aku tahu jika dia kecewa padaku dari matanya. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Jika saja aku mendengarkan kaa-chan, jika saja aku tak membiarkan Sasuke-kun masuk dan memaksanya menuruti permintaanku, jika saja aku tak berbohong pada kaa-chan, semua ini pasti tak akan terjadi."

"..."

"Saku tahu, kaa-chan marah, kaa-chan kecewa sama Saku. Tapi Sakura mohon maafin Saku ya."

 _Plak_

"Diam kau! Dasar berisik dan berhenti memangilku ibu, karena aku bukan ibumu!"

 _Deg_

Aku hanya bisa diam dan terisak saat ini. Bahkan aku hanya diam saat Sasori memukul kaa-chan. Ah, aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi memanggilnya ibu. Ternyata laki-laki disampingku ini benar, ia bukan ibuku. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya, jika dia bukan ibuku, kenapa dia menyayangiku layaknya seorang ibu.

"Kita sampai Sakura." Lelaki ini, Sasori masih setia disampingku. Dia membimbingku berjalan kearah mansion yang kuakui sangat megah. Tapi aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Yang aku peduli saat ini adalah kisahku. Jujur, aku masih bingung tentang semuanya. Jika saja orang yang aku anggap ibu selama ini selalu berbuat jahat dan semena-mena padaku, aku tidak akan sebingung ini. Sasuke, jangan tanyakan dia. Harusnya aku marah padanya karena telah menunjukkan menaraku pada mereka tapi saat aku melihat tatapan penyesalan di matanya yang tak pernah hilang, aku jadi tak tega untuk membencinya. Tapi aku juga belum memafkannya, tidak sebelum semua ini jelas.

"Selamat datang Sasori-sama."

"Hn. Dimana Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama?"

"Mebuki-sama sedang ada di kamarnya dan Kizashi-sama di ruang kerjanya tuan. A-ano, maaf jika saya lancang. Apa dia Sakura-sama?"

"Hn. Kalian awasi wanita ini. Ayo Sakura-chan. Kita akan bertemu dengan Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama."

Aku hanya diam dan mengikuti Sasori.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Kaa-sama, aku masuk."

Dia. Wanita yang sedang tertidur itu cantik. Meskipun kerutan sudah mulai Nampak di wajahnya, tetapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Apakah dia benar ibuku?

 **Sasori POV**

"Kaa-sama, bangun. Lihat siapa yang aku bawa pulang."

Aku membangunkan Kaa-sama ku yang tengah tertidur. Aku sudah tak sabar bagaimana reaksinya setelah melihat Sakura. Anak gadisnya yang hilang telah kembali, yang setiap malam selalu beliau tangisi dalam keheningan.

"Uhh, Sasori-kun. Siapa? Sakuraa-chaan!" Mata Kaa-sama membulat, terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah dihadapannya sebelum menghambur memeluk putri satu-satunya.

"Sakura-chan, kau pulang nak. Ibu rindu sekali padamu. Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini? Apa kau sehat? Siapa yang telah membawamu? Apa kau bahagia selama ini?" aku hanya menggeleng melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Kaa-sama menatap bahagia sekaligus khawatir gadis di depannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membalas tatapan dengan bingung dan kikuk.

"Bagaimana dia menjawab jika Kaa-sama bertanya sepanjang itu padanya." Senyuman tak mau lepas dari wajahku.

"Hehehe, gomen ne Sakura-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-sama." Akhirnya Sakura buka suara, setelah insiden dalam mobil tadi dia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu Otou-sama."

Aku membiarkan mereka melepas kerinduan selama tujuh belas tahun ini, atau bisa aku katakan hanya Kaa-sama yang melepas rindunya. Sakura, dia sepertinya masih bingung. Jelas saja, gadis polos itu tentu bingung mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tujuh belas tahun hidup terkurung dalam menara tanpa tahu dunia luar, lalu kebenaran datang secara tiba-tiba setelah ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari menara.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuk."

"Tou-sama, aku menemukannya. Kaa-sama..."

Ittaii! Dasar. Aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Tou-sama meskipun bokongku sakit karena terjatuh cukup keras. Ya, belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, tou-sama segera berlari tanpa sadar menabrakku hingga aku terjatuh.

Aku segera berlari menuju kamar Kaa-sama. Benar saja mereka semua disini.

"Mentang-mentang Sakura kembali kalian begitu saja melupakanku." Aku mendekati mereka sambil pura-pura merajuk.

"Bakaa!" Kaa-sama menarikku agar aku masuk dalam pelukannya. Kami berempat saling berpelukan. Aku cinta keluargaku. Meskipun keluarga kami adalah keluarga Yakuza, tapi keluargaku adalah keluarga yang hangat. Semenjak Sakura menghilang semuanya berubah, namun sekarang aku tak perlu khawatir lagi. Sakura sudah kembali, keluargaku kun juga akan kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Tou-sama ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Aku berbicara kepada ayahku setelah melepas pelukan kami.

"Ada apa?" tou-sama membawaku keluar kamar.

"Aku juga membawa orang yang telah menculik Sakura. Dia ada di bawah."

"Bagus Sasori." Kata Tou-sama sambil mengacak rambutku. "Sekarang ayo kita temui dia."

"Berhenti melalukan hal memalukan itu Tou-sama. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Meskipun kau sudah dewasa tapi kau tetap kau tetap pria kecilku Sasori."

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar alasannya. Tapi aku bahagia. Tou-sama akhirnya bisa tersenyum dengan tulus, tak ada paksaan dalam senyumnya.

.

.

.

 _Plak_

"Jadi kau yang telah menculik anakku. Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu wanita jalang?"

"..."

"..."

 _Plak_

"Cepat katakan!"

"..."

Wanita ini memang gigih. Meskipun tou-sama memukulinya, tapi dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Bahkan tak ada niatan dia mau berbicara. Sebelum tou-sama hendak memukulnya lagi, Sakura menghentikannya.

"Aku mohon hentikan Tou-sama. Meskipun dia orang yang telah menculikku, tapi dia juga orang yang telah merawatku selama ini. Dia pasti memiliki alasan mengapa melakukan hal ini pada kita." Sakura memeluk lengan ayah, memohon, sebelum ia menunduk berbicara dengan wanita itu."Okaa-chan, aku mohon katakan pada kami. Aku tak ingin melihat Tou-sama memukulimu." Cih, bahkan dia masih memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan ibu.

"Baiklah jika kalian memaksa. Kau pasti masih ingat kecelakaan 18 tahun lalu kan Kizashi?"

"..."

"Kecelakaan yang telah menewaskan sepasang suami istri dan bayi perempuan yang bahkan belum genap 3 hari kelahirannya."

"Tapi beruntungnya sang istri selamat. Bukan, bukan suatu keberuntungan bagi sang istri, karena selama satu tahun ia harus hidup dalam penderitaan yang membuatnya ingin mati saja. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengambil apa yang menjadi haknya, seorang bayi perempuan untuk menggantikan malaikat kecilnya,"

"Jiraya. Tak mungkin. Hanya ada mayat laki-laki di dalam mobil itu."

"Ya. Senju Jiraya. Mendiang suamiku. Wanita yang telah menyelamatkanku juga mengeluarkan tubuh bayi perempuanku, Senju Shion. Tapi sebelum sempat ia mengeluarkan tubuh suamiku, mobil itu meledak."

"Aku tak tahu kau dan bayimu juga ada di sana dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk membuat mobil suamimu. Aku..."

"Tapi anak buahmu telah membunuhnya!" wanita itu berteriak histeris. Aku sedikit bisa bersimpati padanya.

"Ya. Tapi apapun alasannya, kau tetap telah mengambil anakku. Meskipun kau merawatnya dengan baik, aku tetap harus menghukummu. Kurung dia!"

"Hikz...hikz... Tou-sama aku mohon."

"Saki jangan menangis." Kaa-sama menenangkan Sakura yang tiba-tiba terisak.

"meskipun dia jahat, tapi ia telah merawatku dengan baik selama ini Tou-sama."

"..."

"Ia memang telah mengurungku. Tapi ia selalu menyayangiku sebagai anaknya sendiri. Ia juga memberikan apapun yang aku inginkan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau membela wanita itu Sakura?"

"Wanita itu tetap ibuku ayah."

"Kalau begitu, bawa wanita ini kembali ke tempatnya berasal."

"Tidaak! Lebih baik kau membunuhku sekarang juga daripada kau memisahkanku dengan Sakura!" Aku sedikit terkejut melihat reaksinya. Ia menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Seolah tak mau terlepas darinya.

"Lepaskan anakku, Jalang!" Tou-sama menarik Sakura dengan keras. Ia kembali akan menampar wanita itu, tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Okaa-sama menghentikannya.

"Danna, berhentilah memukulnya. Dia benar, lebih baik kau membunuhnya daripada memisahkannya dengan Sakura."

"Bagaimana bisa kau juga membelanya, Mikoto?"

"Sebagai seorang ibu aku bisa mengerti perasaannya. Semenjak Sakura hilang, satiap hari aku merasa ingin mati saja memikirkan bagaimana keadaan putri kecilku. Tapi aku masih memilikimu, Sasori juga ada disisiku setiap hari. Kalian yang membuatku bisa bertahan selama ini. Tapi dia, dia tak memiliki siapapun. Hanya Sakura yang menjadi cahayanya. Aku tahu dia menyayangi Sakura dengan tulus. Naluri seorang ibu tak pernah salah."

"..."

"Ijinkan dia tinggal bersama dengan para maid. Sakura pasti juga tidak suka jika dipisahkan dengannya begitu saja."

"Iya tou-sama, ijinkan Kaa-chan tinggal disini."

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku juga salah karena telah membuatmu menderita." Sakura memeluk Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama bergantian, ia lalu berlari memeluk wanita yang baru aku ketahui bernama Senju Tsunade itu.

Ahh. Betapa baiknya keluargaku. Meskipun ini bukan akhir yang aku bayangkan, tapi setidaknya semua bahagia. Belum, aku belum membalas bocah Uchiha itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu bocah Uchiha." Aku melihat wajahnya sedikit tersentak, tapi tidak lama ia kembali berubah seperti patung.

"Siapa pemuda tampan ini Sasori-kun?" Tanya ibu padaku.

"Kaa-sama ingat saat malam aku pulang dengan keadaan babak belur? Dia pelakunya."

"Are, jadi dia yang telah memukulimu? Siapa namamu nak?"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, baa-san."

"Bagus sekali Sasuke-kun. Kau telah memberi pelajaran pada anak laki-lakiku itu."

Whaat? Aku sweatdrop mendengar komentar Kaa-sama. Bagaimana dia bisa senang anak lelakinya yang kelewat tampan ini dipukuli.

"Kaa-sama mungkin senang padamu, tapi aku tetap akan membalasmu."

Aku memiting leher Sasuke agar setidaknya membuatnya takut. Tapi ia tetap tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Hentikan Sasori-nii. Kau menakuti Sasuke-kun." Sekarang giliran Sakura yang menghentikanku. Sebenarnya apa masalah wanita-gadisku ini selalu menghentikan para pria di keluargaku.

"Kau mengenalnya Sakura?"

"Dia yang menemukan tempat persembunyian kami Kaa-sama. Ia juga yang telah mengajakku berkeliling Konoha, yang secara tak sengaja membuat nii-chan menemukanku."

"Wah, terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Mungkin jika kau tidak memukuli Sasori-kun dan membuatnya mengejarmu, kami tidak akan bisa bertemu Sakura."

"Iya. Maaf Sasori-nii karena telah menghajarmu." Dia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearahku. Merasa menang, heh?

"Apakah kau bungsu Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto?"

"Iya Jii-san. Anda kenal orang tuaku?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka adalah sahabat baikku. Mereka sudah aku anggap keluarga sendiri. Bagaimana dengan perusahaan mendiang ayahmu? Aku dengar perusahaan itu dijual. Lalu sekarang kau tinggal dimana?"

"Sebenarnya perusahaan ayah tidak dijual. Aku hanya mengganti namanya agar orang-orang berpikir seperti itu. Perusahaan itu sekarang bernama Takehebi Corp. Orang kepercaan keluarga kami yang mengelolanya hingga aku cukup umur untuk mengambil alih. Saat ini aku tinggal di apartemen sederhana tak jauh dari Bakada Gakuen."

"Itu perusahaanmu? Kalau begitu tak salah aku bekerjasama dengan perusahaanmu." Jadi dia anak sahabat ayah.

"Kizashi-kun, bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun tinggal bersama kita? Sepertinya Sakura akan senang. Aku juga tak keberatan mempunyai mantu setampan dia, lagipula dulu aku nan Mikoto-chan dulu memang berencana menjodohkan mereka berdua."

"Baiklah sepertinya ini bukan ide yang buruk. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini. Tak lama lagi pertunanganmu dan Sakura akan segera diumumkan dan kau tak bisa menolaknya, begitu pula denganmu Sakura. Jadi mulai sekarang kau bisa membiasakan diri memanggil kami Otou-san dan Okaa-san seperti Sakura dan Sasori."

"Baiklah Tou-sama."

"Apaa?! Tou-sama juga membelanya dan bahkan memintanya bertunangan dengan imoutoku. Apa kalian tidak menyayangiku? Dialah yang telah memukuliku." Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan keluargaku.

"Hentikan rengekanmu Sasori. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi jangan bawa kami dalam masalahmu."

"Tou-sama mu benar Sasori-kun. Selesaikan masalahmu sendiri. Tapi awas jika kau berani membuat calon mantuku tak tampan lagi. Aku benar-benar akan menjodohkanmu dengan Namikaze Shion."

Jangan bercanda, Kaa-sama bahkan mengancamku! Jangan wanita itu, Shion, di benar-benar mengerikan. Baiklah, aku mungkin tak bisa memukulimu. Tapi akan kupastikan kau tak akan ku biarkan bermesraan dengan Sakuraku.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kehidupanku akan berubah 180 derajat seperti ini. Meskipun aku kaget, tapi aku sangat bahagia. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan keluarga kandungku yang ternyata bukan keluarga yang menyeramkan meskipun merupakan keluarga yakuza, serta aku tetap bisa tinggal dengan kaa-chan.

"Kau sepertinya bahagia sekali Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun?" sasuke-kun menghampiriku dan membawaku menuju taman yang sebelumnya telah kami lewati.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf Sasuke-kun? Secara tak langsung kau telah mempertemukan kami. Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak minta maaf untuk itu Sakura."

"Lalu?"

"Aku meminta maaf karena setelah ini kau tidak akan bisa melirik laki-laki lain. Kau hanya akan kubiarkan memandangku saja."

"Aku tak keberatan Sasuke-kun."

"Aishiteru Sakura."

"Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun." Bisa kurasakan wajahku kini memerah sempurna. Apalagi Sasuke-kun sekarang tengah mengecup bibirku dengan lembut.

"Lepaskan bibirmu dari adikku Uchiha."

"Tch." Aku mendengar decihan Sasuke-kun.

"Jangan kau pikir karena Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama merestuimu, aku juga akan menerimamu begitu saja. Tidak semudah itu Uchiha."

"Terserah apa katamu bayi! Setelah aku lulus Sakura akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya!"

 _Bletak_

"Dasar tak sopan! Aku kelak akan menjadi kakakmu, jadi sopanlah padaku. Baka!"

Aku hanya terkikik geli melihat pertengkaran mereka. Sepertinya hidupku tak akan pernah membosankan.

"Sudah hentikan. Kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil." Aku memeluk lengan para priaku masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebelah kananku, suami masa depanku, Sasuke-kun dan sebelah kiriku orang yang akan menjadi aniki kesayanganku, Sasori-nii. Aku sayang keluargaku. Terimakasih Kami-sama. Aku benar-benar sangat bahagia.

 **Owari**

* * *

An.

Cerita yang lumayan panjang, 9k+

Sebenarnya cerita ini udah jadi sejak setahun yang lalu, tapi baru dipublikasikan sekarang. Terima kasih bagi yang sudi membaca cerita aneh saya. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu perkembangan saya sebagai penulis pemula. Jadi, review please ^^.


End file.
